Burning Emotions
by MRAJ
Summary: Add 2 teenage girls, mix with a pack of sexy werewolves, add a sprinkle of vampires, a cup of love, & a gallon of emotions. Add a spoonfull of tears, and one of laughs. A pinch of Twilight and unwanted imprinting. Stir well until you have a bowl of Drama.


**OK, so here is the story Agosss and I had been working on :D**

**AND GIVE US A BREAK! The smarties we were, had never thought of a begining to our story ( i know!) we had suddenly started writing the store, but it never had an introduction. SO PLEASE EXCUSE THE POSSIBLE LAMENESS, WE COULDNT THINK OF A GOOD INTRO.**

Disclaimer: We do not own aything, except OUR story and characters.

**Chapter 1: The BookShop**

The phone rang once again. I know who it was, I know what he wanted, what he was going to say, i know everything. I just didn't want to face it all over again.

"Your cell phone is ringing," My cousin said.

I looked up to find her staring at me with sad eyes.

"I know…," was my only answer.

I got up from the couch and took it with me to my " bedroom"

I shut the door softly, set the phone on the night table, and then I sat on my bed so I could stare at it.

_Im not gonna answer him. Not after what he did. I don't even want to hear his name out loud it…its just hurts too much…_all these words kept repeating over and over in my head like a broken record, and they were right.

Thank God for my cuz, she let me stay in her house for a few days. And my mom, when she saw me that day after school, she was really understanding.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Small drops of rain falling__ on __ my hair…a cold breeze made me shiver and the only thing that was warm__,__ were the tears rolling down my cheeks._

_I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the air was just taken away from me._

_I didn't want to go back home__.__ I knew my mom was going to take one look at me__,__ freak out and __then __ ask __ me what had happened…well that__'s __ if she doesn't scream at me for being 2 hours late from school…_

"_Hey Agos!" I kept walking not caring for the voice calling me._

_Then someone touched my shoulder and __shook __ me. For the first time in the day__,__ I looked up to stare at brown__,__ clear eyes._

"_Hey Chris__,__" my voice sounded tired and careless._

_His eyes seemed to be scanning my face, taking his time __ on __the surely red eyes and __ on__ the sad smile that spread across my face. _

_Chris was a good friend, we could've hanged out more__,__ but I was always with…with…_

"_What happened?!" he asked almost scared._

_I __ shook __ my head slowly and stepped back. "I just had a really bad day…"_

_He stared at me again; this time passing a hand threw his shaggy dark hair. "It looks more than that…" he said._

_I shrugged and said__,__ "Well…if it is…then it's my problem" I turned around and walk__ed__ to the image of my house._

_The next thing I remembered was being held by my mom while she asked where I had been, what had happened. All of that just brought me to tears and I __ told__ her everything._

"_Shh, Im here" __ were__ her words__,__ while she held me and pass__ed__ her hand__ through__ my hair. _

"_I hate him__,__" I said __ through__ constant sobs "I hate him so much__.__"_

_**End of flashback**_

And now I was here…After that, my mom then asked me if I wanted to spend some days with Lulu, my cuz in Texas.

I know that normal moms wouldn't let you go from Mexico to Texas out of the blue, but she understood how serious we were…how much I loved him…

"Lucas…" I whispered, holding back the tears.

It didn't hurt as much as it had in the beginning.

When I came to Texas two days ago, my cuz showed me where I was going to sleep. She then she left me to cry.

Which was exactly what I needed, Im really thankful to her for not asking me if I was ok every five minutes.

I feel a lot better know, I've passed the sad stage…which was really painful. I was no longer sad … I was angry.

That little bastard after 2 years of being together, after talking about marriage, after so many "I love you"s, he just decides to cheat on me with a girl from our class

And I knew why he did it; it was because I wouldn't sleep with him.

Men! They only think of that! Do they even consider the other person's feelings?!? NO! It's all about sex with them! UGH!

The phone rang again and I didn't even need to see the caller ID to know who it was.

I grabbed and answered it.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed angrily.

"Finally you answered" that voice that made my heart ache, but the rage was so much more powerful than that!

"Yeah, sorry cause of that," I said sweetly. "It's hard to pick up the phone with so many guys on top of you."

"…"

I wanted to laugh so hard but I wasn't going to ruin this. "Well since you don't seem to have anything to say at all, I have to go now. Can't keep them waiting!" While I shut the phone, I clearly heard a "WHAT GUYS?!?!" on the other side of the line.

I set it back on the night table and then I fell to the bed laughing so hard it made my stomach ache.

It was laughter combined with tears, like an angry/sad laugh.

I stopped and stared at the ceiling, still with a small smile and a tear rolling down my cheek.

Yeah… everything that could've happened between Lucas and me is impossible. Yeah, I spent two years of my life with someone who I thought I loved. But you know what they say,

"Shit happens" I said out loud smiling.

Life moves on, we move on. He did…and I bet it will hurt for a long time, and tears are still going to fall from my eyes whenever I think of him…

Past is past, I can't change it, even if I want to; I can only try to learn from it to form my future.

"Geese Agos, lay off the crack pipe" I said again and laughed. My mind was so weird, probably the result of thousand of horror movies, junk food and like a zillion of supernatural books.

I got up and I saw that the phone was ringing again. I just shook my head and opened my door to see my cuz falling to the floor cause of me opening the door.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop" I said while I laughed cause of the sight of all of her hair covering up her face.

She got up quickly and tried to fix her hair.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" she said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Right and your hair is natural" She glared at me and then she stuck her tongue. "And you act according to your age" I laughed.

"Just so you know 25 is the new 15" She said "And Im going to the hair dresser tomorrow" she fixed her hair a little more and then ran off to the kitchen.

I followed her, still laughing about the 25 thing. She had a thing about her age, a very touchy subject. She doesn't look 25 though.

She's small with long straight black hair (always a mess), light tan skin with green eyes.

She was my favorite cuz. She always knew what to say and what not to say.

And even though she had to work, she was willing to take me in her house for a few days until I would feel better. You have to love her!

She was also there when my parents and I moved from Argentina to Mexico.

Those were rough times. I really felt homesick, especially because my brothers were older and no longer lived with us and I was leaving all my friends, but Mexico was beautiful and the people there helped me to feel welcomed.

I got into the kitchen and I saw Lulu taking out a bunch of food out of the fridge.

"WOW" I said, she turned around to look at me "Who's coming to the house?"

"Uhmm…no one"  
I stared at her with a blank expression

"I thought that maybe comfort food will make you feel better" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

For every horror movie I saw she must've seen two romantic ones.

I don't hate them…I just like horror more!

I got closer to her and I saw that the counter was filled with ice cream, cheese cake, apple cake, cookies, muffins, chocolate, Doritos, and fries.

"Lu!" I said "I only got cheated by one guy!" She laughed.

"You're making jokes!" she said " Which means you're feeling better!"

She came to my side and hugged me tight "I missed the funny Agos"

I hugged her back and patted her back " So did I" I said.

And I really did, all of my friends said that they have never seen me so sad or not laughing, so it must've been weird for my cuz.

"Hungry?" she asked "Please say you are cause Im on a diet and looking at this food will make me commit a sin"

"A sin?" I asked with an amused expression.

"YES!" she said holding a Cosmo magazine "You shall not eat carbs or your hips will grow!" She placed the Cosmo to my face like if it was a bible.

"Then Im a lost case already" I said laughing "But Im not hungry yet, I think Im gonna read a little"

I started walking to the living room and then Lulu screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!"

"You can do it Lulu, I believe in you"

I grabbed one of my books and sat on the couch to read it. Not much later I heard:

"Forgive me Cosmo, for I am sinning" I started laughing so hard I almost fell off the couch.

I tugged my book harder to myself. It was "Eclipse" by Stephanie Meyer.

I loved the Twilight Series since a friend told me I should read it because it was about mythical creatures, which I happened to love.

I've read the first and it was really good although the main character, Bella was the constant victim. When I read the second I fell in love. Yes, I fell in love with Jacob Black! Couldn't help it!

All of my friends were in love with Edward, he was ok…but he's too perfect like impossible perfect and for me, perfect is boring and too impossible. And then there's Jacob, a funny cute guy, who was way more real!

And he's so sweet! Maybe that's why I don't like Bella.

Im so Team Jacob but I want for her to stay with Edward and get away from Jake!

Ok, Im not an obsessed fan of Twilight, just of Jacob Black! Well no not much…OH CHRIST WHO ARE U KIDDING AGOS?

"I wanna have his babies" I muttered out loud, laughing at myself.

I know he's just a character but I would love to find a guy with his personality, someone who's willing to give everything up for the girl he loves and who's funny and loving at the same time…and if he can turn into a wolf I would have no problem with that!

"Reading that book again?" I jumped when I heard Lulus voice. "What's so interesting about it, I'll never know" she said while she took a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. She was holding the whole box of ice cream in her hand.

"Then read Twilight" I replied.

"I like to read about HUMAN love not…fairy love" she said, sitting next to me.

"FYI its vampire love with a little werewolf in it" I said, she rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Potato, Tomato" she said and I laughed, that was our way of saying "It's the same thing with a dif label"

"You know that there's a Twilight Convention here?" she said.

I turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!?" she still ate her ice cream not caring for the loudness of my voice.

"Yup" was her answer. "Somewhere downtown, can't remember the name" she knew it! She was just playing with me!

"Lulu" I said "I've seen enough horror movies to know how to kill you with that spoon or the ice cream or BOTH"

She laughed still eating her ice cream…she thought it was a joke?!?

"Just walk around downtown, it's where everyone is going" she rolled her eyes.

I ran to my room trying to look for something to wear.

There wasn't much cause I only brought enough clothes for like 5 days or so.

I was wondering about this cute summer dress, but it had to be worn without a bra and…well…uhm…NO! I couldn't wear it without a bra it was just wrong!

So I settled for a baby blue sleeveless top and my light jeans with light blue havaianas. Then I combed my hair and put some bobby pins on each side of my head.

I grabbed a backpack with my book and some money in it.

I barely waved at my cuz, because she knew where the convention was but wouldn't tell me.

"Bye sweetheart" she said in a snobby way, as I glared at her. She was eager for me to get out of the house I just know it.

So I started walking downtown, and Lulu happened to be right. Almost all the teens were going to the same place. And also some grownups. But mostly between 12 and 18, my age group so I just followed them to where it was.

"Im not paying that much for a book!" I heard a guy screaming.

"Baby, come on" a girls voice.

"No and much less so you can read of a guy you like more than me!" he said.

I turned to them. She was a blonde girl wearing a very short dress and he was probably the jock type.

Uh…I bet they are talking about Edward, I can recognize a Team Edward from miles away.

I tapped the boy's shoulder when they came into view. He turned around looking angry but then smiled at me…well not exactly at ME.

"Hey" he said and I saw how the girl came closer and smacked the guy's head. "Ouch"

Ok…awkward…gotta break and get out of here.

"Uhm…how much is the convention?" I decided to ask the girl who was shooting daggers at me.

"Its seventy-five dollars" she said and grabbed the guy's arm taking him as far away as possible.

…SEVENTY-FIVE DOLLARS?!?! I didn't have that kind of money with me!!

I sighed, this sucks. And not just normal but the biggest sucking of the world.

I turned around and kept walking, or at least trying to, there was too many people here and everyone kept pushing.

"Watch it!" one of them yelled and I almost fell, thankfully I only pushed someone else.

"Sorry" I said but I was already being pushed by others.

Somehow I ended up in front of a bookshop. It was one of those that no one ever goes to and that has really old books and barely 2 new ones.

My kind of place. I loved that kind, especially the smell of the old books.

"Well, once in Rome…" I said and shrugged getting inside the bookshop.

I could stay there for a few hours; I needed to get out of the house anyway…I still felt a little sad, not as much as before but still… I needed a place where nobody knew me, the usual funny me. A place where I could just have a sad smile and nobody would care…

**Jules POV**

Rolling my eyes, I pushed my way behind the rowdy crowd of Twilighters. Honestly, I would never pay 75 dollars for a piece of paper that gained you access to a flood of Edward lovers. The ticket didn't even guarantee an opportunity to get to see Stephenie.

Sure I love her for creating a very addicting book series, but its not worth being stuck with Jacob haters just to see her.

I squeezed by the tight crowd, shoving and being shoved. Girl's hair whipped my face, as I spit my own hair out of my mouth. Stumbling, I was pushed out of the crowd. Rubbing my shoulder and shaking my head, I walked down the street.

A sudden uproar of excited fan screams filled the street. I turned to look behind me, and saw many camera flashes going off.

I pursed my lips, as I knew Meyer was entering the building. Sighing, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, as my eyes wandered around me.

Small boutiques and coffee shops surrounded me. My eyes stared into the glass walls as I walked past them. As usual, my blank thoughts started to swipe my attention away.

That is, until a certain glass wall caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks, as I read the black poster that was taped against the window.

_Now Carrying The New York Bestseller: __**Twilight.**_

I cocked my eyebrow up, as the books were propped up on small stands, in clear view of the window.

The famous pale pair of hands carrying the apple stared back at me. Looking around me, I walked to the door and pushed it open.

If oldness had a distinct smell, that's how this small bookshop smelled. It had dim lighting that reflected off the withered wood floor. The man at the small checkout desk looked up at me and then dropped his head back down to the book he was reading.

I chewed on my bottom lip, as I walked over to the table with the Twilight books. They were stacked up in an appealing way, kind of like a strange pyramid. My fingertips softly glided against the side of the smooth surface of the book.

Sighing, I tiptoed up and grabbed one of them. I leaned on the wall, flipping through the pages. I immediately stopped flipping, as I noticed what part of the book I was in… the bonfire scene, I smiled to myself. It was the moment my true love made his first appearance in the Twilight world.

Smiling, I mouthed the words _**Jacob Black**_.

Obsessed? According to other people I am, but any Twilight reader just has to have an obsession with one of the characters. Mine was definitely and without a doubt, Jacob.

I reread the words he spoke over and over. I smiled, as I closed the book shut. Tiptoeing again, I reached up to place the book back on top of the semi-pyramid.

The book's back swiftly touched the other book for the smallest second, as I quickly lost my balance. One of my feet struggled to stand back on the floor, as instinct commanded that it lifted itself.

From rubbing softly, the book scraped roughly against the other books. My balance shifted to my lifted food, causing it to move back down. As lucky as I was not to fall on my face, that luck quickly evaporated.

My eyes grew wide, as the semi-pyramid started to sway from side to side.

' No's began to flood out of my mouth, as I stood there helplessly… staring at the mountain of Twilight books threatening to collapse.

I shut my eyes closed, as the loud crash of books erupted as they collided with the wood floor.

After a second of pure silence, I opened up an eye, my muscles tensed. The damage I had done was displayed in front of my tense body.

Books were scattered on the floor, some open presenting random pages, while others were thrown around violently.

" Oh man…" I mumbled, my cheeks blushing at the embarrassment I had done. I looked up and saw the bookshop clerk shake his head at the mess, and once again, just dropped his head back down to his I'm guessing very interesting book.

My blood boiled under my skin, as my face became hot with humiliation. I dropped down to my knees, as my frantic hands grabbed the books, starting to pile them up in a small stack.

I looked up as I saw another pair of hands began to do what I was doing… piling the books up.

Her straight light brown hair fell over her face as she looked down, occupied with her volunteering task.

I blinked quickly and looked down as well… that is, until I heard her mumble something incoherently.

I looked up again, my forehead crumpled up in puzzlement.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

She rose her head, her brown eyes staring back at me. " Huh? Oh nothing… I was just," she started, a small smile breaking out on her lips. She rose one of the books that was opened on one of the last pages. " Just reading some quotes. Well, mumbling them."

I mentally sighed in my head. No surprise there. Another Edward lover. Not that I have anything against Edward, it's just that I'm not into him. He's ok, don't get me wrong, I just happen to be so much more attracted to Jacob.

" An Edward quote?" I asked, not really caring. I grabbed a couple more books and placed them on the table, as she did so too.

" No…"

My head snapped over to her quickly, giving her my full attention.

She continued. " One of the few small Jacob quotes in Twilight. Now if I had New Moon or Eclipse-"

I cut her off without meaning to. " A Jacob quote?" I asked incredously. I could tell that I was probably sounding like an idiot at this moment. Can you blame me? Of course I'm getting excited to finally meet another Jacob lover in person.

My friends are so wrapped around Edward's cold finger, or they either prefer to be Switzerland.

_Calm down_, I told myself. _Don't start getting ahead of yourself. She can just be another Switzerland…_

She nodded slowly, her eyes studying me.

I would know what she is, with one simple Twilight question…

" Space Heaters or Air Conditioners?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip in anticipation.

Another smile formed on her lips. " No Competition. Space Heaters."

An idiotic grin broke out on my face. My expression probably imitated a toddler's smile when he hears that he was going to get an ice-cream cone or something around those lines.

I stuck my wrist out to her, presenting the black bracelet around it. On it, were the words in white saying _Team Jacob_.

She stood up as she finished placing some of the last books on the table. I stood up as well, still having that fascinated expression on my face.

" Sorry that I can't be the right kind of monster for you Bella?" she asked, still examining me.

I snorted. " Easy, so New Moon… _Does my being half-naked bother you?_" I asked. That was one of the quotes that had forever will stick with me. Every time I read that quote straight from Eclipse, I giggle and more than likely probably blush.

" Jacob's half nakedness would _Never_ bother me," she laughed.

I laughed along, amused by her honesty.

Our laughs were cut off quickly. " Shhh!"

We both turned our heads over to the voice, only to find that same bookshop clerk having an annoyed expression on his face. Something must be very interesting of that book he has, because once more, he quickly looked back down to read it.

We walked around the bookshelf, away from the bookshop clerk's eyes.

" Eclipse," she suddenly said.

It dawned on me that she was remembering the quote I had just asked her less then a minute ago.

" Right," I said, smiling.

She stuck her hand out, smiling, " Agostina or Agos for short."

That sounds foreign. I placed my hand on her stuck out hand. " Julissa," I said, shaking her hand. " Wait," I said suddenly.

" What?" she asked.

" Why aren't you at the convention if you're a fan?"

She sighed. " I didn't know it was going to be so much! You?"

" Around the same reason. Besides, I wasn't going to pay 75 bucks only to be with a bunch of screaming Edward worshipers."

She laughed. " Im glad I didn't go after all."

" Same here," I said, looking away from her to the book shelf. " How old are these books?!" I asked, grabbing one of the ancient books from the shelf. I flipped it open, and noticed the lettering. These books were obviously old, considering the font seemed to be from a typewriter. A very old typewriter.

I put my nose to the pages, smelling the old smell they contained. The smell that screamed that it had been closed for far too long.

" I like old books," Agos said, grabbing a book as well. I looked back over to her. " They have a very different form of writing from now."

I looked at her puzzled, but quickly pushed it away. " So do you just like Jacob, or you completely prefer werewolves over vampires?"

" I like the werewolves a lot more. They seem so… funny and just like they love to have fun."

" I get you," I said, sitting at one of the small tables in the corner. " They sound like loads of fun, and there so much more… human to me than the Cullens. I guess because the Cullens have been alive for so long, so of course they're much more mature than the wolves."

" _**Immature Volatile Werewolves!**_" she imitated Edward's quote, shaking her fist up in the air. But what was much more amusing, was the tone of voice she was using.

I laughed quietly. " Was that a British accent?"

She laughed too. " No, it was a prude tone," she smiled, proud of herself.

I giggled again. " Ok, ok," I laughed, trying not to laugh too loudly. " Let's stop making fun of Edward," I smiled.

" But it's so much fun," she smiled. " But you're right, let's stop picking on the 108-year old virgin."

I pressed my lips hard against each other, as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to prevent the laughs from escaping.

From there, we talked from how awesome Jacob is, to our dislikes of Bella, to the pros and cons of Edward, to so many other things.

**Agos's POV**

Julissa seemed like a cool person and a Jacob lover so she already had my complete approval. She kinda reminded me of my cuz, maybe cause they were almost the same size. Although Lulu was taller than her.

But mostly she was easy to talk to and it was fun to make her laugh in a bookstore because she kept placing her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles.

"Stop" she said covering her smile and looking at the bookshop clerk.

"Don't mind him" I said rolling my eyes "He's not even truly reading that book"

"How do you know that?" she asked looking at the clerk.

"He's been reading the same page since I came here, so he's either too lazy to change the page or he's snoozing" I said looking at the clerk. "I'm betting on the second". We both laughed quietly and we kept talking about ourselves.

"You're from Argentina?" she asked and I nodded. "But now you're living in Mexico" I nod again "And you're visiting your cousin here in Texas?"

"I like to think that someday I'll write a show based on my life" I answered laughing among with her.

"But don't you have school?" she asked.

She was right; I've been missing classes since I've been here in Texas. But telling her that will mean to explain what happened and she seemed like a nice person so if I decide to tell her the real problem she'll probably back away thinking I'm a freak.

"Yeah…I'm just staying for a couple of days" that was my only answer.

She looked at me a little confused cause I didn't answered her question properly, she was about to reply when she bumped into someone and all the books that person had fell to the floor.

"OH I'm so sorry!!" she said and kneeled on the floor to start picking up the books. I did the same and started helping her.

"Nice Jules" I said smiling "I'm guessing that you read from your comp cause books do not like you at all"

"Jules?" she asked and laughed while I smiled at her.

I don't know from where that nickname came from but it was smaller than Julissa and I liked it.

She got up handing the books she picked up while I gathered the rest.

"I'm sorry" I said while I got up with a few books in my hands "We were talking and…" Jules grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "AWWWW" I cried. "Jules you're breaking my arm!!!" she just shook me and I looked at her.

Her brown eyes were wide open, her mouth opened. "What is it?"

She pointed at the person in front of us and then I looked at her.

The books fell from my hands with a thump and my facial expression matched Julissa's.

"You dropped them, you buy them" we heard the clerks voice, he must've woke up from the noise of the fallen books, but he couldn't see us so we just kept looking at the person in front of us.

"You…you…you" was all I could say.

"Stephenie Meyer" Julissa said and she was right.

Right there in front of us, with a few books in her hand was the creator of Twilight, the maker of Bella, Edward and Jacob.

Her long reddish hair was a little messed; she was wearing a long blue cape with a big hoodie that almost covered her face.

She seemed a little shocked when she realized we knew who she was but then her brown eyes warmed up and she smiled at us.

"Im sorry I bumped you" she said to Jules "I didn't hurt you did I?

Julissa and I were still speechless but we managed to shut out mouths and finally talk.

"No, it was my fault Miss Meyer" she answered with a grin on her face.

I picked the books again and handed them to her.

"These are yours" she took them and smiled again.

"Well thank you, both of you" she said and we smiled. "I'm guessing you know who I am" she said and we both nodded so fast that my head was shaking later. She laughed tenderly and smiled.

"Uhmm…Miss Meyer?" I asked shyly.

"You girls can call me Stephenie" She said.

Julissa giggled and I couldn't help to smile.

"Ok, Stephenie" I started "Aren't you supposed to be in the Twilight Convention?"

She nodded biting her lip. "Can you girls keep a secret?" she asked us.

"Of course" Jules answered.

Stephanie sat down in one of the couches that were at the end of the library, there was no one but us in there.

We sat on the floor like she was about to tell us a story.

"I never thought _Twilight_ would have this kind of success" she said "And I love all the fans, it's my manager who I dislike"

We both looked puzzled and we stared at each other before she explained everything to us.

She told us that her manager had her doing all sorts of conventions without a second to rest so she decided to escape for a moment and she saw this library and she knew that nowadays not many teens get into this library so she thought she would be away from anyone who knew her here.

"And that's when I bumped into both of you" she said doubtful.

"Don't worry Miss Meyer, I mean Stephenie" I said.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone we swear!" Julissa said.

Stephenie seemed more relaxed and she smiled at us again.

"Well thank you very much for that" we smiled shrugging "Is there anything you girls would like?"

I don't know about Julissa but I knew what I wanted!

"Can you please, please sign my book?!" I asked holding my hands together. Stephanie laughed and nodded "Sure, no problem"

I handed her Eclipse and a sharpie pen.

"What is your name?" she asked.

I spelled it to her cause when I didn't they always tried to add an "H" or they asked me to repeat it over and over again.

She signed it and gave it back to me while I happily put it back in my backpack.

"What about you?" she asked to Julissa.

"I didn't bring any of my books" She answered sadly. And then I had a great idea!

"Wait for me!" I said while I got up and ran to where the pile of Twilight books were.

I grabbed one and took it to the bookstore clerk, that took a long time cause as I had guess he was sleeping!

I gave him _Twilight_ which he took after yawning.

"Thank you for buying in _Dreamcatchers_" I looked at him confused and then I noticed that the bag where he put Twilight said Dreamcatchers. It was the name of the library; I hadn't even noticed that before, there was no sign at the entrance or anything.

"We are fixing the sign" he told me like if he knew what I was thinking.

I just shrugged and ran back to where Jules and Stephenie Meyer, yes Meyer, were at.

"Hey where were you?" Julissa asked smiling.

"I was buying your new author signed book" I said smiling and took Twilight out of the bag and then handed it to Jules.

"What?" she asked and then she understood "Oh you didn't have to" she started while I shook my head.

"Are you crazy?" I said "Thanks to you we got to meet Stephenie Meyer without spending 75 dollars!" I raised my hands "Think of it as…a birthday gift!"

She smiled shaking her head "Thank you, even though I already have it" she laughed.

"Yeah but this one is signed by the author" Stephenie said while she took Twilight and signed it. "Julissa right?" Jules nodded smiling and then she grabbed her new Twilight book.

"So, are you girls Edward fans?" she asked us and we both laughed and shook our heads as fast as we could.

" Team Space Heaters!" Jules said.

"Jacob lovers?" Stephanie asked as we nodded "Well that's weird to find!"

"We love him, we love werewolves!" I said.

"I wishJacob was real!" Jules said.

Stephanie laughed and shook her head.

"People always say that they wish that Edward, Bella or Jacob were real…I don't understand why they think that they don't exist" She said again shaking her head.

…ok…that makes u say WTF?!?

I looked at Jules and she seemed as puzzled as me.

"They…they exist?!?" Jules asked with an almost too loud voice.

Stephenie looked at us like she was glancing and then she laughed nervously.

"Of course" my eyes must've popped out of their orbs "There's always someone who acts or looks like Edward or Jacob!" she laughed again and we joined her now understanding what she said.

But it wasn't a funny laugh; it was more like an awkward laugh, or like "this woman is weird" laugh!

"Well I better go now, it was great meeting 2 Jacob fans, and I don't see many of them these days" she waved goodbye at us and we stood up.

We looked at each other and smiled. And then we screamed our hearts out!

Stephanie Meyer was here, we talked to her and she signed our books!!!!!

And all cause we decided not to go to the convention!!!

"OH MY JACOB BLACK!" Jules screamed. "Can you believe it?!?"

"I KNOW!!!!"

Not much later the store clerk came to where we were and ordered us to get out of the store before he called the cops.

We did but still we couldn't control the excitement of what just happened to us.

"Ha! This is something to tell the grandchildren!" I said.

"Don't think that they'll believe us" Julissa said laughing.

"As long as we know!" we laughed and kept remembering everything that just happened to us.

"But she was…weird at the end" I said.

"I know, she gave me hopes of Jacob existing and then she crushes them" Jules answered and I laughed loudly.

"Im hungry! Want to go and eat something?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"I'll pay for it, cause you bought me the book" I rolled my eyes and I was about to answer her when I got goosebumps. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you ever got the weird feeling that someone is watching you?"

Her eyes widened and she looked around. "Your right…I feel it too…"

The sun was disappearing already and the streets were getting darker.

"There hasn't been any news about a mad man loose with a hook instead of a hand right?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

She covered her ears and shook her head.

"Agos shut up!!"

I laughed loudly.

"Kidding, kidding!" She dropped her hands and glared at me "Now let's go and get something to eat" I said "Before Jason slices our stomachs"

"AH! SHUT UP!" Jules covered her ears again and I shook my head while I laughed.

"Come on, lets go" I said still smiling and she followed me glaring.

But that feeling wasn't gone, I could sense the presence of someone staring at us, or someone near…

**There's The First chapter! We hoped you liked it :D We promise it WILL get better, you just have to ride out the rough beginning :)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**The Playlist for this Chapter is ( LOL) just cause im in such a good mood, is **_**Do You Believe In Magic**_** by **_**The Lovin' Spoonful**_**. An oldie, but a classic :D**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
